Maybe It's Possible
by Iwasscreaming LONG LIVE
Summary: Nudge loves Iggy. Iggy doesn't know. Nudge wants to be with Iggy more than anything. Iggy doesn't know. Just a simple Niggy story. The timeline might not make sense, but bear with me here. I promise it's better than the summary! :D


**Hello readers of FanFiction! Welcome to my (awesome) story! I just had to write this story because I just LOVE Niggy! I don't know where this starts, I guess after Angel? But Fang never left and Angel was never lost? Sure let's go with that! Sorry if you think my writing is "teenage girlish" so to say, but I'm just trying to get inside Nudge's head. Well, here's the first chapter! Enjoy :) **

_Nudge POV:_

There's nothing like waking up in the morning to the smell of eggs and bacon! I groggily drag myself out of bed and practically sleepwalk into the kitchen. I plop myself down on one of the island chairs. Iggy must have been up extra-early to make this. I look around and see 4 other plates sitting on the counter. The others must not be up yet.

After finishing my plate, I walk back to my room. I quickly get dressed and put my hair up in a messy bun. When I walk back into the living room, Iggy is sitting there, on the couch, watching, well, _listening _to the TV. "You're up early," he says.

I've never told anyone, like _anyone, _but ever since him and Ella started being a, you know an 'item,' I have started to really like Iggy. Not like, as a brother, but really _like _like him. As I said, I never told _anyone. _I even try to think about it as little as possible so not even Angel would know. I'm hoping that's been working out.

I plop myself down on the couch next to Iggy. I don't know how he does it, but he can tell who's coming just by our footsteps. Yeah, I don't understand it either.

"Man I'm bored," he says. It's true. Ever since we 'saved the world' and what-not, we have had _nothing_ to do.

"Yeah, me too. We saved the world from Itex and now what? Just wait for them to try to destroy it again?" I sigh and lean farther back in my seat. I know he agrees, and we sit in silence for a minute, "You want to go for a fly?" I finally ask, since no one else is up yet.

"Sure," he says and gets up from his spot on the couch. I put on my sneakers and double knot them. (Hey! You don't want your shoes falling off way up in the sky!)

I head out to the back porch and Iggy joins me soon after. He takes a running start and snaps out his wings at the last second, soaring high above our house. God, he's so cute when he flies. His wings are the perfect shade of light gray to the point where they're almost white. His overly-tall body is strange looking to some, but beyond hot to me.

"You coming?" he calls down to me. I snap out of my Iggy-trance and take a running start, snapping my wings out, catching the mountain breeze. I stick my arms out and let the sun beat on my face. I flap a little faster and reach Iggy, out wings beating in unison.

"It's so nice and sunny out!" I say, enjoying the first warmth of spring.

"Yeah, I'm glad that we can just fly freely instead of flying for our lives cuz flyboys are chasing us, or we have to save the world. It's just nice and peaceful for once," he says.

"Yeah! Gosh I hated those flyboys. They were so stupid! Not to mention that they were totally pointless! We basically could beat hundreds of them ourselves. Yeah it's so nice and peaceful! But I wish something really interesting would happen," I'm about to continue when Iggy gives me a glare. For a blind guy, he's pretty good at that, but not perfect. He's staring somewhere above my left shoulder. "We should go somewhere, like London or Japan or Australia! That would be so much fun!"

"That'd be sweet," He says, "It's better than sitting around here doing nothing," His tone became serious, "Would you want to go? For real?" he asks.

"Yeah definitely!" I say instantly.

He looks straight ahead again before saying, "Do you think we should tell max? I wouldn't want them to worry about us, but if we told max, she would probably say no... How about we just go?"

"Yup! Sounds good! If they miss us, they can deal with it!" I splurge out. I really have to watch what I say around Iggy. I tend to not use my brain very much when talking to him.

"Are you ready?" he asks, smiling at me. _He smiled at me! _I catch a breath and practically scream in my head.

"Yeah! I hope we don't get caught, that would be a total bummer. Not to mention that Max would ground us for the rest of our lives... Let's go!" I say and spin in a circle in mid-air.

"So where are we going to go first?" He asks. I think for a moment.

"How about London? I've always wanted to go there, I've heard that it's soooooo pretty!" I always feel like I sound so stupid when I talk to him. I just never know exactly what to say.

"Sounds cool," he says nodding. And with that said, we take off towards London, just like that.


End file.
